


The One Where Dean Is In Love With Everything

by kirsty_jayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Shipper!Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, i don't know how to tag this tbh it's not a fic but more like a cute idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsty_jayne/pseuds/kirsty_jayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch casts a love potion on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean Is In Love With Everything

**Author's Note:**

> [cough] spn writers [cough] robbie thompson [cough]
> 
> this was originally posted on my tumblr: itsjustsubtext

okay but - an episode where a witch casts a spell on Dean and ironically it is a love potion, in which he acts all lovey dovey around everyone including his brother and _“Jesus, Dean! Stop complimenting my hair you HATE my hair no no stop it go away!”_ and Dean is flirting with everyone and batting his eyelashes, and he can’t control it because he just doesn’t /care/ because he just feels so _in love_ with everything and everyone -

and Sam has never seen this kind of spell before so he needs backup like, multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent backup - and so he calls for Castiel and _“I’ve never seen anything like this spell before Cas! I don’t know what kind of spell it is or how to cure it and sure the spell seems harmless enough but he’s been talking to a pot plant for half an hour telling it how pretty it is and freaking petting it -”_

and Cas nods, and though it sounds amusing, he too doesn’t want Dean to be stuck in a mindset where he is incapable of any real thoughts and feelings -

so together they walk into the bunker to see Dean -

and

_“Oh hey, Cas. Good to see you again, all suited up - back in the game. Where you been man?”_

**_And that’s when Sam realises._ **

**Dean has always been in love with Cas**

**Author's Note:**

> the cure is probably true loves kiss, i don't know i don't know  
> it seems like a plausible funny episode  
> tHIS IS SO BA D I LO VE IT


End file.
